The world is filled with people interacting with other people, places, and things. As people go about their daily lives, they encounter difficulties with which they need assistance. For example, a person driving a vehicle may experience a flat tire, run out of gas, or have mechanical issues. Different people also have different communication preferences. For example, some people prefer to talk via telephone, whereas others prefer to send text messages. Thus, there will always be a need for improved methods of communication with individuals, particularly individuals who have difficulties with which they need assistance.